The 61st Hunger Games
by PeachySmoothies
Summary: Hi i am PeachySmoothies, Excuse the bad grammar, this story is republished after corrections on grammar and spelling were made. This story is from the point of view of Kynda Daxison, from District 2. My Favourite district feel free to offend me in reviews because i dont care, constructive critisism is always good. I will be friends with anyone who asks an Enjoy! XD xoxoxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day. District Two's favourite time of year. Where we overworked psychos volenteer ourselves for The Hunger Games. In case you didn't know, The Hunger Games is where one boy and one girl from each District gets chosen to fight until death. When there is only one person left, they become the victor. That's not even the worst part. It's televisied so all can see the blood, guts and gore fly across the arena. But let me get this straight out now, I am one of those overworked psychos that spent the last seven years training for this montrous event. I want to represent my district and kill all the other stupid wimps that happen to be put in the arena with me. Of course my "buddy" from my district will be my ally. They'll get the glory of helping me spill blood from all live in that arena. I'll be lucky if a twelve-year-old gets picked today at the reaping. It's my turn to volenteer for them (FINALLY!). There are over two thousand twelve-year-olds in the Reaping Ball, so I am hoping for the best.

Before we continue, my name is Kynda Daxison. I'm eighteen years old and my mother Frednica and father Jedidiah have always hated The Hunger Games. So much so that I wasn't allowed to watch the games. I always rebelled and snuck out to my best friend's house. His name is Damiean Crieff but we aren't in a relationship, before you make accusations. Damiean isn't allowed to volenteer yet as he is only seventeen but he gets to volenteer for the fourteen year olds next year, which he's looking forward to. He can throw a sword at an apple a hundred metres away. We always compare how ready we are for the games.

I wear my best clothes for the reaping, even though District 1 are wealthier than us. I still want to look cool and rich on the telly. My younger brother Sigma turns twelve next year; he has never watched the Hunger Games because my stupid parents wouldn't let him. They never let me either, as I mentioned before, but I'm far more rebellious than Sigma. I hope he gets picked for the Hunger Games and he just gets a sword through his brain but that's 'frowned upon' thinking in my house. Sappy parents.

We stand in our large city square, thousands of children and parents, cheering and chatting away to themselves. Many people bet on who will be picked, or who will volenteer. No one ever wins those bets; there are so many of us. Our Capitol Representitve trots across the stage in her high pink heels, long pink hair in a large tower like Marge Simpon.

"Welcome to the 61st Annual Hunger Games! I am sure you are all as excited as I am about this year's games. However before we start, we would like to show you a little video, all the way from the Capitol." Invincia Hally is our representive's name. She is a tall thin woman, with a squeaky Capitol accent. I tell you now, it wouldn't be a shame to put her in the Hunger Games. The video drew to a close and Invinica started talking again.

"Now for the Reaping. Ladies first." She tip-toed across the stage to the Reaping Ball.

"Diamond Cross." All eyes turned one a small girl heading to the stage. My face lit up. She was TWELVE! Perfect! I quickly darted down the small split between genders.

"I volenteer in the place of Diamond Cross!" I screamed, still running. Invincia pointed Diamond back down the stairs and the Peacekeepers led me to the stage.

"Your name?" Invincia asked.

"Kynda Daxison"

"Well, I'm glad to see the young people of the District are so enthusiastic. Now for the boys." She continued. She waddled back over to the other side of the stage and pulled out a name.

"Damiean Crieff.


	2. Chapter 2

My emotions went from excited to damn right annoyed. I could never kill Damiean! How am I meant to win when I can't even kill the person from my district? I think my face showed it more than my muttering under my breath. I wasn't happy. Damiean advanced to the stage, shrugging his shoulders in my direction like he didnt care. Well, I definately know someone who does.

"Well, let's congratulate our tributes." Invincia spoke again. She led us into the Justice Building where we sat and waited for our visitors. First to come to see me was Sigma, without my parents.

"Now can you tell me what the Hunger Games is?" He asked in a sweet voice, acting so much younger than eleven.

"The Hunger Games is where children go and fight to the death." I said bluntly.

"But they don't actually die, do they?" He quicky assumed.

"Yes Sigma, they do. But don't worry, I am going to kill everyone else so I can come home and we will be very rich." I reassured him. However, without warning, he burst into tears. I had never seen him so sad. I had to hug him and reassure him; he had no one else. Before I could ask where Mum and Dad were, the peacekeepers led him out. I was alone again but that's the way I like it. Alone. It wasn't long before my silence was disturbed by my next visitor (well if you can call him that). It was a peacekeeper.

"There are no more visitors for you." He said in a flat tone. I didn't know whether to be offended or pleased; more alone time or a whole district full of people who don't like me. Oh well, never mind. I am sure I will have a large group of fans when I come back a victor, no friends, just enemies. That's how I roll.

As I walked, accompanied by some peacekeepers, cameras flashed and cheering crowds led us into the train. Well, not all of them hate me. We boarded the train and the doors closed behind us. We sat next to a small buffet with little snacks. When our mentor came and greeted us, drunk or not, he was our mentor. Haymitch Abernathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch Abernathy is the second Quarter Quell Victor. A quarter quell is the Hunger Games but with a twist. On the fiftieth year, they put double the tributes in the arena. Fourty-eight people, fourty-seven children to die. That's when Haymitch won but he's not from our district. He's from District 12 (The crappy district). The capitol decided that to help the poorer districts, they would switch mentors with a wealthier district. Crap. So now we are stuck with Haymitch. He's never helped anyone win properly; he has always been too drunk.

As Haymitch entered, Damiean stood to show manners. He signalled me to stand up too so I couldn't say no. I went from slouching in my chair to sligthly paying the smallest speck of attention. The train shot out of the station and we both fell into our seats. There was a roar of laughter from the other side of the car.

"That ought to teach ya for standin' up." It was Haymitch, drunk as always. He picked at the buffet until he found the alcohol. He downed all of that, hardly savouring the taste.

"Umm, Mister Abernathy, sir." Damiean was always very polite. I forgot to mention that...

"OI! Mister Abernathy was my father! The name's Haymitch; get it right." Haymitch, on the other hand, wasn't. Ever.

"Ooookay then... Haymitch... umm... er... how are you?" Damiean wasn't great at talking to new people but this person, we kinda had to talk to.

"Well, you're the first kid I have ever tutored that has asked that..." The drunkard paused. "Actually, I am feeling rather queasy. I hate these trains." He dropped on the chair with legs and arms flying everywhere but he managed to not spill his drink at all.

"Well then... you must not have met any decent kids then.." Damiean mumbled, followed by his classic nervous chuckle. Haymitch paid him no attention at this time, as his eyes were fixed on me.

"Oi. You, the volenteer one, you ain't said much. I thought you would be chat-chat-chat all the way here. I would ask you what's the matter but I purely don't care." Haymitch was still watching me. I slouched in my chair with my head down.

"Well, I could be chat-chat-chat all the way here if you like." As I said this, I mimicked Haymitch's voice, which he wasn't pleased with. He threw a fist to punch me but I dodged quicker, mirroring his attack (which I definately regret now). As Haymitch got punched to the ground, Damiean sniggered. But when he got back up, he began to rage.

"DO YOU THIK THIS IS FUNNY? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU NOW, IF YOU WANT MY HELP THEN YOU BETTER BUCK UP YOUR IDEAS AND NOT PUNCH ME!" I think he was more angry at the fact I spilt his drink but I couldn't help myself doing this.

"WELL, LET ME TELL YOU NOW, YOU BETTER BUCK YOUR IDEAS, BECAUSE YOU POOR PEOPLE IN DISTRICT 12 BRUISE EASILY!" I mocked him. Damiean nearly ** his pants; he was giggling so hard! Haymitch wasn't happy at all. Well his face didn't look it (but when does it, unless he has half a bottle of alcohol in his belly and the promise of the other half sliding down his throat?). However, about 30 seconds later after Damiean stopped laughing, Haymitch came and high fived me.

"Nice... but my voice isnt that deep, love. So do you want my help or not?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, it's a bit late now. We're her, in the capitol. But always remember, Stay Alive.


	4. Chapter 4

We were greeted by the capitol resisdents with roars of cheering and massive crowds, just here to get a glimsp of us. I waved enthusiastically at the crowds with a huge smile on my face. Damiean was next to me, walking with his head down, was he embrassed? I didnt know, i never do with Damiean.

We walked into a salon like place, where were prepared to see our designers. Waxed, shaved painted and poked, what I do for television. My prep team were strange, like no one i had ever seen before, one of them i couldnt actually see, their face was covered in their bright purple hair. Anothers skin was orange, which made me slightly dizzy looking at it. The last looked rather normal, which was strange in its own way. My designer Gemini, was rather normal too. She made some amazing clothes. My outfit for the carriages was a heavy chain dress, like the chains knights wore under their armour. Which seemed fitting as Damiean was dressed as a knight.

Later as we were boarding our carriages, I examined my enemies. I could see at least 3 12 year olds and over 5 people that were definately 18. Easy. As I glanced over at a 13 year old, from district 10, she seemed to be struggling walking. Ha! I think she will kill herself getting off the podium at the beginning. She was holding her back, and was rather fat, not chubby, but her stomach was big. Like she was pregnant... We were all stood proudly on our carriages, and let me tell you, there was some odd outfits out there. District 8 (clothes) were wearing about 17 t-shirts and pairs of trousers. District 3 were dressed as Electricity polls. It made me crack up. But i pulled myself together when we started moving out to the crowd. I continued waving and smiling like earlier and when I looked over to Damiean, he was too, he was cheering and jumping around. Like he had been givens ome sort of hyper-active pill.

As we made through the first night without dying, I feel the next week before the games, is gonna be a blast! Training by day, interviews by night. Well cool! Our room had capitol written all over it. It was modern, clean and there was at least 3 avoxes (they creep me out!) If you didnt know, avoxes are slaves with no tongues. Enough said. My bed was so much comfier than at home, and they were made by District 1 (losers.) The last thoughts in my head as I drifted to sleep were,

'Who shall I kill first.'


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning, I had forgotten where I was. Panic set in as I realised I wasnt looking at my ceiling at home.

"No Kynda, no. Remember The Hunger Games." I said to myself as I sat up. Unsurprisingly, I heard noises coming for the main room, where we watched tv and ate meals. The rustle of food packaging and , I got up and had a shower. After spending some time selecting clothes from my large built in wardrobe in my room, I finally settled on a green t-shirt and some waterproof tracksuit bottoms. I brushed my teeth and went out into the main room. Damiean, Haymitch and Invincia were sat there eating breakfast.

"Hey Kynda!" Damiean shouted across the room, though it was muffled because his mouth was full of food. Half of it was spat on Invincia which made her rather squeamish. Damiean blushed and stammered out an apology but the woman clearly wasn't listening, prefering to dab at her jacket with a nauseated expression. With a sheepish grin, Dai returned to his breakfast. I knew he was ravenous; half the night, his stomach growls had kept me awake, even though we were in seperate rooms.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Nice sleep sweetheart?" Haymitch's mouth was also full of food and, for the first time, I properly saw the bruise on Haymitch's face. Attractive.

"Not bad. You?" I replied to him.

"I don't sleep love; I stay up with my presious bottle." Haymitch stroked his bottle. Drunk. That doesn't surprise me.

"Well, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down.

"Anything thats on the table." Invincia waved her hands in a motion to point to everything that was on the table.

"Oh, okay." I picked up a spoon and started to chew. Damiean burst out laughing and spat his food across the room again. So did Haymitch. However, Invincia wasn't amused.

"THIS IS MOHOGANY! APPAULING TABLE MANNERS!" She went off crying which made Haymitch laugh more. He high-fived me and I started to eat the food on the table that hadn't been spat on.

"So Haymitch, any tips for todays training?" Damiean was still on about advice. I don't know why; Haymitch is off his face.

"Yeah, don't do stuff you're good at." Haymitch's speech was slurred, but I understood what he said.

"What? Isn't training for practicing things?" I was confused.

"Yeah, but if you are already good at it, then why try it? Especially when you can practice survival skills. You can have a knife, but if you aint got no food, then you will die quicker." He did make sense but I didn't trust a man who can't even remember where he lived.

"OK. I understand." Damiean was convinced that, because he had won it before, Haymitch knew everything. But I remember watching the 50th hunger games myself. I was 7 and he only won by the use of the arena; no help of his own.

"There we go. Maybe someone that can win with style." I hated Haymitch. His comments. The bruise on his face. His sacrastic mood. I hate him.

"I don't trust you." I said bluntly. Haymitch shrugged.

"Your funeral."

After breakfast, we were told we had to get dressed into training suits. They were like swim suits for the whole body; comfy and easy to move in. Me and Damiean got in the lift and Haymitch pressed the bottom button. As the doors closed, I heard his voice.

"Stay Alive." What a pointless comment. I still hated him.

We were the fifth District down there. District 5, 10, 4 and 8 were already mingling when we got there. We decided to mingle as well, get to know the strengths and weaknesses of our oppisition. The girl from District 10, turns out was actually pregnant, and heavily. She was 8 1/2 months along. Weakness. The boy from District 8 was kind of cute and I spent a while talking to him. The girl in 4 went on and on about fishing; I guess she likes it. Hunting, strength. The girl from 5 was sly and cunning. I could see she was plotting something, so we steered away from her and by the time I had finished flirting with the boy from 8, all the other districts were there. We gathered in a circle and the Head Trainer Alexelle started to explain.

"As you are all taking part in the Hunger Games, you are all inclined for training in survival for on day then you have twenty minutes to impress the Gamemakers to get your final score.. 0-12. Zero being unlikely for you to win and twelve being very likely. Any questions?" She looked around for raised hands. No questions. We weren't thick.

"Well then, you can go to any station and it is recommended you visit the survival skills stations. And no fighting the other tributes." She walked out of the training area and the circle split. District 1 came over to us, expecting to be allies.

"Hey guys, which station we going to go to first?" The boy from District 1, Mycroft Scripple asked us.

"Wait, we?" I asked.

"Yeah, we. Us careers, all allies, right?" He assumed.

"No, get lost. We will think about it." Damiean insisted.

"Fine. Come Zillian." They walked off. Zillian was the District 1 girl. She had a face like a horse and, by the look of her in training, could throw 20 kilos over her head. Strength. Me and Damiean headed over to a fire starting station. Easy. Damiean begged to differ. He couldn't make a spark if his life depended on it. Which it might.

We headed over to a knot station (how to tie and untie). I struggled but Damiean was like the knot king. Well, in the games, he can tie and I can light. We also went to an archery station and a knife station, but however much I pestered him, Damiean refused to go near a sword station and when I headed over to an axe station, he dragged me away from it.

"Remember what Haymitch said. 'Dont do stuff we're good at.'"

"So? He can't make us do anything; it's just advice, like guidelines." I started to annoy him.

"Don't make excuses like you do with your parents." He had an angry tone, cheeks beginning to match his hair, green eyes narrowing.

"Ha, what do you know about parents? Do your parents even know your name? Do they even know your here? In the games?" He went silent, cheeks paling rapidly. His eyes lost their spark and I honestly thought he was going to be sick. Remembering vividly how much he had eaten at Breakfast, I took a step back. But to protect my image, I puffed my chest out.

"No? Didn't think so." I always won. Damiean's parents are busy lawyers in District 2 and are never home. He hates them and they hate him, even though they never say it to each others' faces. That's why I always went round his house. That's why he had no visitors at all. He is lonely. I am all he has got. I regretted my words, hating the vunerable expression on his face.

" Look Dai..." I stepped closer to him, not even caring if he was sick on me.

"Don't bother." He walked off with his head down, bright hair falling into his eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but I had to hold it together. I am a career tribute in the Hunger Games.

"Be strong." I said to myself. When I turned my head to see Damiean, I saw him with District 1's Mycroft and Zillian. Crap. He had made allies with people in less than thirty seconds. I had to match that. I walked to the girl from District 10.

"Hey Summer." Summer is her name. She is thirteen, pregnant and thirteen.

"Oh, hey Kynda. Where's Damiean?" We already knew each other from earlier.

"Oh, we just had an arguement. It will blow over." I hoped.

"OK. Me and Justin are just looking at plants. These you can eat, these you can't." She pointed to all these plants and flowers. Justin was the boy from District 10. He was a short fourteen year old with long bushy hair flicked to one side. No way was he any competion. We hung around the survival stations but I was itching to get to a physical station, Running, jumping or even axes. Axes. My favourtie weapon. Small, yet dangerous.

"Hey Summer, can we do something more physical next?" I asked, like a child in a candy store.

"Maybe. Hey Justin, what do you want to do?" Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Axes." My face lit up.

"Yes!

Axes! What a great idea! Let's go now before someone else gets there." My speech was very rushed.

"Well, it's a bit dangerous, isn't it?" Summer isn't going to survive those games. I felt rage well in my chest. The same rage as with Daimean.

"YES SUMMER, OF COURSE ITS GOING TO BE DANGEROUS! IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES FOR CHRIST SAKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BUTTERFLIES AND DAISIES? NO. MURDERERS! ME, I AM A MURDERER! I WILL KILL YOU IN THESE GAMES IF IT COMES TO IT! SO IN TRAINING, YOU BETTER FACE YOUR FEARS BECAUSE I WILL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE IN THAT ARENA!" As I stopped shouting, I saw the look on her face. She was thirteen. How could I? She burst in to tears and ran (well, waddled very quickly) off. Justin followed, shooting me a look of hatred. I put my face in my hands and realised everyone was watching. Just as I was going to shout again, Haymitch walked in.

"D'ya wanna come with me, love?" I walked out with the whole training centre watching me


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitch led me into the lift, pressed the button and was silent the whole journey. I was thinking about Summer and Damiean downstairs. Did Summer hate me? Did Damiean see me? Of course he did. Everyone did. That's why Haymitch took me out of training, to give me a lecture on how "It's not good for my 'image'". Like I care.

I sat down on the sofa in front of the TV in our room as Haymitch slammed the door behind me. I sat with my arms folded, waiting for the yell. But there was no yell. He only loomed over me, like some monstorous vulture.

"Nice." He said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Sorry what? I was very puzzled.

"Nice. Very clever actually." He paced in front of the TV until he went and got a drink of most probably alcohol from the table.

"I don't understand you, Haymitch. Never have."

"Well then, you'd better start listening closely. You having a go at that little kid was perfect for your image. Dangerous. You showed back there that you would show no mercy and that's the image you are going to play. That you are ready, deadly, have no fear. Which is probably a good thing as you're a career tribute." At last. Haymitch saying something useful. I understood now.

"Oh, I get it. That's also why you are letting your bruise show. On cameras, you didn't have it before the train journey. Then you did have it after."

"Yay. No **, Sherlock. Do you want a gold star? Now, are you going back to training or are you going to sit here with me?" As much as I didn't want to face those people in the training centre, sitting with Haymitch was worse.

"Training." I said.

"Good. Now, when I we go back down, I want you to be angry with me. Shout at me as you go in. It's good for your image." Haymitch said as we stepped into the lift.

As we made it to the training centre. Haymitch started me off.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK DOWN TO TRAINING UNTIL YOU HAD COOLED OFF!" He shouted at me and then winked.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU WON BY FLUKE, HAYMITCH. BY USING THE CAPITOLS OWN DEVICES! I KNOW. I SAW IT!" I shouted back.

"SO? I AM YOUR MENTOR AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO, I WONT. I GAVE YOU THAT BRUISE HAYMITCH! DON'T THINK I WONT GIVE YOU ANOTHER." I walked into the training centre again. Everyone heard, or else they wouldn't be looking at me as I entered.

"What are all you looking at?" I shouted as I threw an axe over my head and see it slice a dummy in half. Behind me, I could feel the gamemakers smiling.

At dinner, me and Hyamitch sat away from each other, still keeping up the hating each other act. Well, it wasn't really an act. I hate Haymitch, and i'm pretty sure he hates me too. Damiean wouldn't talk to me so conversation was rather scarce and if there was conversation, it was awkward.

"So why are you angry at Kynda, Damiean?" Haymitch interuppted the silence with a very bad question. I saw my friend push away his plate, looking queasy. I found it strange; in all the time I had known Damiean, he had never refused food. He didn't get much food at home, with his parents gone. Guilt curled in my stomach. What was he going to say about me?

"Well, Haymitch, not only did she have a go at a thirteen year old kid, she also had a go at me for listening to your advice." He stared at his feet as Haymitch gasped. He was such a bad actor. But I could tell by the way Dai's mouth twisted into a grim line that he wasn't faking.

"Tut Tut, Cindy." I hated it when he called me that. Without warning, I violently rose from the table. I threw my dinner at Haymitch and said,

"Stay Alive!" I walked in silence to my room. But when the door was fully closed, I burst out laughing. I fell on my bed and heard,

"MOHOGANY!" Before I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't sleep. I have had the worst day. Let me tell you. It all started at breakfast this morning; when Damiean kicked off.

"Morning all." I said as I entered the main room for breakfast this morning.

"Good Morning to you to there Kynda, how was your rest?" Invincia's voice got on my nerves, but then again you know what they say. Go hard, or go home.

"Good thanks. Hey Dai." Damiean was still ** with me. Once again, he pushed his plate away, even though it was still loaded with food. To tease him, I pushed it back. But secretly, I was a little worried. He looked pale and there were shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. For a second, I imagined him wasting away, getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but his big, soulful eyes. Shaking my head, I gave the ginger an agressive poke. He visually flinched.

"Hello." He spoke with his head down and his eyes squeezed shut. I could count every one of his freckles.

"Have you heard about Haymitch?" He asked and only then did I realise Haymitch wasn't there.

"No, what's up?"

"Well, that surprises me." He muttered darkly, turning his face away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I started to get angry.

"Perhaps it's the fact you don't care or the fact that you can't apologise. Is it physically impossible for you to actually be nice to someone?" He was definetly annoyed with me.

"I can and if you think that way, why haven't you acted like this before?"

"Well before, I guess, I just let it slide... but now I am likely to die, why lie about things?" He said more glum than angry. I frowned, grabbing his hand slightly. The crushing lonliness in his eyes made me sadder than anything I had ever seen before.

"Who said you're gonna die?" I whispered.

"Only one person can come out of that arena, Kynda, and if you have the heart to kill a pregnant kid, you can kill you best friend with ease. You made that pretty clear yesterday." He stood and left. Maybe I just imagined it but I thought I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"What is up with Haymitch?" I turned to Invincia, trying to soothe my aching heart.

"He had a terrible accident in the early hours of this morning. He was rather drunk and fell coming out of the lift. He broke his wrist." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that is no way to react to broken limbs!" Invincia cried.

"Well, at least he's not dead." I left too. So, even before nine o'clock in the morning, I had everyone that could help me hating me. We got told to get dressed into our training outfits again, ready for our twenty minutes to impress the gamemakers. The District 1 girl goes first, then the District 1 boy, the District 2 girl, then the District 2 boy etc. So I will be going third. Hopefully, the gamemakers wont be that bored, and they will pay enough attention to watch me.

Zillian went in first, followed by Mycroft thirty-five minutes later. He ovbiously did something cool as they took ages to clear up before I could go in. As I entered the lift, I looked back to see if Damiean was watching me, he wasnt, instead fiddling with his hair and looking like he was trying to remember when the last time he saw his parents was (With a pained expression and longing in his eyes); but in the corner of my vision, I saw Summer, waving happily at me. She still liked me after I snapped at her. I waved back and the doors shut.

In the training centre the gamemakers where gathered at one side of the hall with a huge buffet. They weren't watching me.

"OI!" I shouted and they turned my way.

"Hey, my name is Kynda Daxison, and you better pay attention." Silence followed my speech. But I continued bravely. I went straight away and picked up an axe. I threw it at a dummy and it sliced several of them lined up beyond each other. I turned round to see if the gamemakers were watching. Only three of the twenty-five gamemakers there were watching. They looked impressed. I picked up another axe and threw it at the gamemakers. My axe made a large wound in one of the gamemaker's face. What have I done?

"Play it cool." I said to myself.

"I said, listen!" I shouted across the hall. I exited. I went straight up to my room and it was at least 3 hours before Damiean came up, looking worn out and far too thin for his own good. Accompanied by Haymitch who had a cast around his wrist. I could tell by his face that he wasn't drunk.

"What did you do?" Damiean asked me, eyes big.

"I showed them my skills." I said with a cocky tone. Haymitch sniggered; he was bursting to praise me.

"I had to wait three hours after you came out of that room. You didn't just throw an axe at a dummy."

"Definatly not a dummy." Haymitch muttered behind him. My friend's eyes flickered between us. He looked faintly worried but oddly curious. A dangerous mix.

"Fine, Haymitch, if you know, do tell young Damiean here." I said continuing my cockiness.

"She killed one of the gamemakers.


	8. Chapter 8

"You did what?" Damiean started pacing, nervously biting his nails. I stood up.

"Look Dai..." I started but was interrupted when he slapped me hard around the face. Pain stung through my cheek. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room; he fell to the floor where I was about to punch him when Haymitch pulled me off.

"Now c'mon, is this really helping? Yeah she killed a gamemaker. Yeah she will probably pay for it too. But you attacking each other isn't helping. Now, if it wasn't for my ruddy wrist, I would punch it out of you both before Invincia's looking..." Haymitch said as she entered.

"No, you would not." She said sharply.

"This is Mohogany. You will not be able to get away with this. Kynda, you better redeem yourself tonight in that final interview or if you come out of the games, you won't see much life afterwards and neither will me and Haymitch." She pursed her lips together and turned to Haymitch.

"President Snow would like to see you Haymitch. Something about negotation." She explained.

"I will go straight away to get in his good books." He said mocking the capitol accent, and left.

" As for you too, your designers are waiting for you in the clothes room. Do you think you can go in a lift without punching each other?"

"Indeed." I said following Haymtich's pattern.

"Yeah, sure," Daimean agreed, and we left.

Later after Haymitch had spoken to President Snow, and we were ready in our outfits for the interview. I was wearing a short knee-length bright red dress. It was strapless and had fashionable tears down the side. Dai was in a dark purple shirt which stretched over his broad shoulders and flattened over his slim stomach and a pair of neatly pressed black slacks. The outfit looked nice on him but the colour of the shirt brought out the bags under his eyes. Haymitch came to tell us about his conversation with Snow.

"So, how did it go?" Damiean was dying to know.

"Well your in luck. My conversation went a bit like this..."

"Haymitch, do sit down." Snow said calmly, sitting uprigth at his desk.

"Tell me, Haymtich, who was it that gave you that bruise on your face?"

"It was Kynda Daxison. strong girl. I am her mentor." Haymtich replied.

"Well do you think it was wise to tolerate this behaviour." He asked

"Indeed I do Mr Snow, as Kynda tomorrow at noon, shall be entering the arena to take part in the Hunger Games, so I think of it as, extra training.

"Do you think any other of the tributes had this so called 'extra training'?"

"No but..."

"But nothing Mr Abernathy, she is out of control, I have no choice but to inform you, if she doesn't die in the games, then she shall die here, in the Capitol."

"Well may I inform you, Mr Snow sir, if you do kill her, here in the Capitol, then there will be rebellion. I know there will be." Haymitch stood.

"Err... um... well then, we must think of another possible solution?" He purposed.

"Well that'll be a maverlous thought I feel." Haymitch paced as he spoke.

"She shall be an avox, if she returns from the games." Snow spoke loud and flatly.

"More rebellion." Haymitch was seated again.

"I DON'T CARE HAYMITCH! WE WON REBELLION ONCE, WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

"It's a bit extreme, isnt it? All this war and fighting because someone died. People die everyday."

"He didn't just die though did he. He was murdered. By that wretched girl!"

"Oh, c'mon! Peacekeepers murder people everyday."

"They are paid to keep people in order."

"And gamemakers are paid to watch the tributes train, not to sit around chatting, eating a nice meal!"

"Fine, I get your point. Here's what we will do. She will get no sponsors in the games, and no parachutes, got it?"

"Indeed, sir."

"And if she puts another toe out of line, she will not be leaving the capitol, and neither will you. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"So, in short, you get no parachutes in the arena but you are let off for murdering that gamemaker. Just this once, however; and you must behave from now until the games, otherwise it's..." He made his fingers into a gun shape and imitated someone being shot.

"Nice. You hear that, don't be stupid." Damiean turned to me and poked me. I was about to lurch forward at him.

"Kynda! Not even half a hour its been since I talked to Snow. Control the anger."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. You see I can apologise." I sneered at Damiean, who in turn stuck his tongue out.

"Kynda! Verbal comments too!"

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. Before I knew it, the Capitol's anthem blared out across the Capitol and Caesar Flickerman was introduced. First Zilian went on stage followed by Mycroft. They did great by making the capitol residents like them, but for me it didn't really matter, as I wasnt allowed sponsors.

"Well, next on stage ladies and gents, is our favourite warrior from District 2. Unfortunately, she is not allowed any sponsors because of a slight incident back in the training centre, but you love her, I love her. Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for Kynda Daxison!" Caesar shouted my name across Panem, everyone was watching everyone except four people, Damiean and my parents. I walked on smiling and waving, and I sat down next to Caesar on the chairs on stage.

"Now Kynda, lets start by asking you, your friend Damiean, you're not in a relationship are you?" Caesar started with the most awkward questions.

"No, no of course not. I hate him and he hates me." I told the world.

"Oh, really..." There was an "ahh" from the crowd.

"Now tell us, if you can; How did Haymitch, your mentor, get that huge bruise on his face? I wasn't there before the train journey, and was there afterwards." I saw Haymitch in the crowd making a thumbs up at me.

"Umm.. actually I punched him." There was a loud gasp from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, is that why your not allowed any sponsors?"

"Partly, yes; but I cant tell you the other half."

"Oh ok, now I understand that your parents didn't visit you when you left for the games?"

"No they didnt, but they will see me again, long enough for me to punch them." Laughter followed my comments until the buzzer sounded And I exited the stage. Haymitch greeted me.

"Looks like your stayin' alive a bit longer there sweetheart." Damiean went on stage, smiling and waving.

"Now Damiean, How do you think your chances are up against Kynda, who punnched your mentor?"

"Well, I think there higher than some peoples, especially District 1. BTW Not great in training." Laughter filled the air.

"We just saw Kynda say that you hate each other, is that true?" He raised one of his bright blue eyebrows and leaned forward.

"Well, er... yeah, but it was only recently, we were best friends back home."

"And why aren't you now?"

"Well Kynda and I had an argument in training and I went to join district 1 whilst she went to join District 10. I'm not sure why but sixty seconds later, there was loud shouting from across the training centre and Kynda was having a right go at this little kid." Backstage, Haymitch threw his face in his hands. I guess he figured Damiean could actually not mess things up in this interview.

"So is that why she can't have sponsors?" The buzzer sounded and Damiean left the world on a massive cliffhanger. We all made our way back up to our room where we watched the rest of the interviews. The girl from District 4 was still going on about fishing. The girl from 5 didn't say much. The boy from 8 (the really fit one) was brilliant, until I found out he had a girlfriend and I waited for ages just to see Summer from District 10.

"Now Summer earlier, Damiean said that Kynda had a go at you, can you tell us why?"

"Well, I dont think she will want me to say, but yes, she did."

"Now Summer, why of all people would Kynda come to you?"

"Before training, we met and got to know each other, I am rather fond of them, especially Damiean." Damiean went from his slouched postion to bolt upright, like someone had shoved a poker up his arse. I could see him swallowing, Adam's Apple bobbing in his thin throat. His equally slender fingers fiddled with his purple shirt, something he only did when he was nevous. Most of the night, they had been dancing over his cuffs but now they had a firm grip, twisting and turning the luxurious fabric. I wonder why I was staring at his hands at all. My gaze lifted to his face where a muscle in his cheek was twitching.

"Don't say it, Summer." He muttered, green eyes the size of dinner plates. My gaze darted from the screeen to the about-to-faint ginger.

"Why Damiean?" Caesar asked.

"Because he is my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Just imagine being in the games. Having an axe thrown into your stomach or a spear through your head. I think Damiean just did. As Summer spoke, Damiean fainted dead away.

"Well, I can't see the resemblance." Haymitch spoke jokily and just sat there after Damiean passed out. Me and Invincia rushed to his aid but he was out cold for at least ten minutes before he came round.

"Is Summer still on?" We could just make out what Damiean was saying, but he wasnt speaking properly. His voice was almost silent, mouth moving only slightly as he mumbled.

"No she went off just after you fainted." Invincia proped him up against the sofa, which I am sure she found utterly vile. I can hear her in my head. 'Ew, sitting on the floor is mohogany!'

"Dai, you never told me you had a sister." I had known everything about Damiean. Everything apart from that. We never kept secrets from each other. Damiean pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself. His big green eyes were filled with misery and worry but there was a tiny bit of relief.

"Well, my parents... er...um, well I can't explain." He stuttered quietly. Growling, I shook Daimean hard. Why was he being so difficult? Why couldn't he just be normal, like back at home?

"Yes you can. Tell me. Now!" I could feel my blood starting to boil. I tried to persuade myself that I couldn't feel Daimean's bones through his skin. Sadly, I failed. Gently, I ran was knuckle across his cheekbone. Dai's great green eyes fluttered shut, then opened again.

"Look, Kynda..." He whispered but was interrupted by Haymitch. Bastard.

"Obviously, he can't tell you now. Ask him in the morning. Now, unless you forgot in all this drama, you guys are going into The Hunger Games tomorrow. Bed. Now." I felt like he was my mother.

"Yes mum." I said in a rather childish voice, I went to bed, closely followed by Damiean, who was being checked up on by the Capitol.

In the morning, Damiean was up early, shovelling food in his mouth like at home. He greeted me with a grin like at home and wore the same clothes he wore at home. He had forgiven me. I realised all the rage, anger and depression bottled up inside him was because of his keeping secrets. Daimean had always been like that, silent, shy and always alone. He can't lie either; it makes his face go a funny colour (usually bright pink) and if he's not sitting down, he falls over (sometimes he falls over when he's sitting down as well) and the one thing that makes him go ballistic is when I touch his stuff. Not in the dodgy way. Touching his 'action figures' (dolls) and organised pencils; he especially hates me touching his books. Encyclopedias, novels, science fiction, action, horror, and mystery. I wonder what will happen to them if he dies... I also shovelled food in my mouth this morning; I wanted to be as full as possible so I wouldnt waste to much food on my first day. Haymitch was surprisingly sober this morning, and it seemed he couldn't put a spiteful or arrogant comment into the conversation. And Invincia wasn't there. BONUS! The day presented itself as free and productive. But I am not free and the only productive thing I will be doing today is murdering some innocent kids from different Districts. I don't know them, what they have been through in life and I am going to go up to them on live television and murder them in front of their family and friends. In front of the whole of Panem.

At around 10.30am, we headed off to our stylists. I said farewell to Damiean and pulled him into a tight hug, savouring the brush of his hair against my cheek. The next time I would see him is stood (probably panicking) on a podium ready to run into a Cornucopia. Haymitch made one of his comments as his goodbye.

"Well, you were one of my hardest, fastest and best. By the way, try to Stay Alive." He high-fived me and Invincia cried as she parted us. Silly **. I still think we should put her in the arena, I mean. Honestly...

Gemini got me dressed in my arena outfit. I was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and and a thin black t-shirt. I wore hiking boots, and Gemini helped me put my hair up in its favoured side ponytail, my favourite, my trademark. We talked for a while about this and that. We never really had before now, and it was kinda helpful.

"Nervous?" She turned to me.

"Nah." I sat up from my slouched position. "I am gonna win this crap."

"You're petrified, aren't you?" I hesitated, checking no-one could hear.

"Yeah." I stood and started pacing around. "I mean, there's Summer, and Damiean, and when there's only three of us left, who do you think he is gonna kill? His sister, or me? Then there's Zillian and Mycroft, they hate us, and they are careers. Oh Gemini, tell me why I volunteered again?" I trembled and sat next to her. This was the most emotional I had been in years. I just wanted someone to hold my hand, pull me into a hug and rock me back and forth like I was a baby.

"You volunteered because you can win. Not because you had to, or because someone made you, because YOU wanted to, and if YOU belive YOU can win, then YOU can." I started to get a little creeped out on how she always emphisised the YOU, but I understood. Without warning, a loud voice over shouted at us.

"Sixty seconds"

Gemini led me over to a large glass tube, where I was to stand until the games begun, they would raise up the podium and I am not allowed of it until the gong has sounded, if I do, I will be blown to bits by a landmine. Not pretty.

"30 seconds"

"Don't worry, just believe." Gemini made me stand in the tube and the door closed. She went and sat on the table we were just sat.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

"GEMINI!" I shouted but it was too late.

"3, 2, 1." The podium started rising, and the first thing I saw was a large desert.


	10. Chapter 10

The podium came to a sharp halt. The sand blowing in the wind prickled my arms and the sun was heavily beating down on my forehead. I now knew why we were wearing thin t-shirts, but the tracksuit bottoms I still wasn't sure of. In the distance, I saw a shady forest, my favoured terrain. Good. I turned my head and saw the forest ran all the way around the desert. No sign of food or water yet. I looked to see if I could see Damiean. I couldn't. He was probably behind the other side of the Cornucopia with most of the other boys. I could see Summer though. She looked petrified, rubbing her enormous bump (I swore it has swollen even more overnight) and muttering to the baby inside.

"10, 9, 8, 7..." There was a loud bang to my right. The cute kid from District 8 had stepped off early and blew up. 1 down, 23 to go.

"3, 2, 1." The gong sounded and the bloodbath began. I reached the centre on the Cornucopia. I picked up an axe an stabbed it into the kid running towards me. I heard noises behind me. I turned, axe at the ready, to see Damiean with a sword in his hand and fear in his eyes. He threw it in my direction but a few inches away from me. He flashed me a smile to check that I had seen it then threw another blade at a kid from 4. I could see Mycroft and Zillian moving away from the Cornucopia. I will get them later. Damiean had found Summer; well rescued her from the girl from 9 who was stabbed shortly after. He gave her a knife and a rucsack full of food and told her to hide on top of the Cornucopia until we were finished. After his command, he turned and stabbed the girl from 3, twisting the dagger so her organs fell to the floor. He saw Summer again as she was running away from the Cornucopia shouting,

"I WILL JUST SLOW YOU DOWN!" Damiean was about to run after her when I grabbed his shoulders and pointed him to the two boys from 5 and 6 fighting hand-to-hand.

"On the count of three, one..." We both raised our arms, "Two..." with weapons at the ready, "Three!" We both launched our weapons in sync, and they both injured the boys. They both fell to the floor, writhing.

We ran over to them, my target with a large wound in his side, and a missing limb, and Damiean's , no legs and a black eye. We finished them off with scratching our names into their torsos and left them there to die. A smattering of blood stained Dai's cheek and he was panting, eyes glittering with bloodlust. We looked around at saw that we were the only living beings left at the Cornucopia. We inpected who was dead, Dai looking a little calmer and a lot more nauseaous. There were thirteen dead already, a girl from 3, boys from 4 and 5, both from 6, 7 and 9, that Justin kid from 10, the girl from 11, and that boy from 12. Oh and the remains of the boy from 8. We went around looking through the packs that were left behind, we found loads of food, 2 sleeping bags, a tent, some matches, 5 canteens for water and we gathered up the rest of the weapons. I found belts for knifes and a sash for my axes. Damiean found numerous different swords, a spear and a bow and a quiver of arrows.

We set off towards the forest to the left of the Cornucopia. We were hot and needed to find water soon. Damiean rolled up his tracksuit bottoms, displaying a minor gash in his shin which we cleaned up quickly. It didn't seem to pain him enough to stop walking. After about thirty minutes of this walking, the ground beneath our feet began feel strange.

"Hey Dai, does the ground seem... squishy.. to you?" He looked at his feet and stopped. He poked the ground. He suddenly shot bolt upright, face pale as paper.

"We need to run." He darted in front of me.

"What? Why?" I asked him. He was already about 2 metres in front of me (a surprising feat for him), sweating like a pig. He turned to me and held out his hand.

"This sand is quicksand."


	11. Chapter 11

I now knew what the tracksuit bottoms were for. As we ran, the ground below became more and more squishy and we sunk quickly. Damiean was sweating heavily and his adam's apple was throbbing, dripping in sweat. For a second, it distracted me. I stopped to get a drink, not realising I had already sunk knee deep in the sand and only then remembering we disn't have any water yet.  
"DAMIEAN!" I shouted at him, he turned. I could pratically hear him rolling his eyes.  
"For Christ sake Kynda! Only you." He tried digging me out, but he had to move every now and again to not sink himself. Panic ran through me. Kynda Daxison, career tribute, die on the first day? No way. He looked through the rucsacks and found a small shovel, he started to dig me out as I frantically wriggled. I had got out, but lost a shoe to the sand. We had to go on. Dai tried to sacrifice his own shoe for me but it was too big. I wouldn't have excepted anyway. He was already sort of limping (by sort of, I mean he was too stubborn to admit it) anyway as the trowel scratched his leg. We had nearly got to the forest. Luckily, the ground was hardening again. Damiean tripped over the head of a decaying corpse. He examined it, though a little nauseauous. The boy from 11 was dead. Didn't have an ally to free him with a shovel I guess. Unlucky sod. It must have been painful. But better for us, I suppose. I kicked the head as we passed. Damiean turned to me, face etched with a stern but fond expression.  
"Kynda, a little respect for the dead please." He tutted and faced forward.  
"Come on. You killed at least three people at that cornucopia." I kicked it again. For a slightly squeamish, reasonably nice, caring, non-murderer, he'd done pretty well. But did he feel guilty? Dai had been a little quiet about the deaths.  
"So? That's what we are meant to do. What we've been bred to do." He replied, tone frosty and words bitter. I give up with him. We continued and reached the edge of the forest as the sun was beginning to set. Damiean was set on continuing to find water but it was already dark.  
"Dai, we should rest for the night." I grabbed his shoulder and stopped. His shoulder was just as bony as I remember it being.  
"What about water? What about Summer?" He turned to face me, his long ginger hair blowing in the cool night's breeze. He sounded desperate, worried and a little scared.  
"Lets wait 'til morning, we got enough food." I sat down on the sand with the forest to the side of me.  
"We need water." He argued.  
"We can survive a little longer."  
"We need water."  
"Not yet we don't"  
"We do."

"Don't"

"Do."  
"Don't  
"Do!"He started to get frustrated. I hesitated and there was a long pause where we stared into each other's eyes.  
"Don't." I replied. He sighed and sat down with me, sick of our fighting.  
"Fine, but at sunrise, we are going to find water." I hugged him and we set up camp. Damiean camoflaged the tent and I lit a small fire with the wood Damiean had found. He was sure that it didn't make smoke when it burned so we weren't spotted. He was right. We led on the sand looking up at the stars. Weapons at the ready, of course. There was a silence as we listened to the sounds of the night, each left to our own thoughts. I guessed that Dai's were mostly about Summer. I thought about Sigma, my parents, Dai's parents, the events of the day and the events of the days to come. I stared up at the sky, noticing something was wrong.  
"Is it just me," I asked my ginger friend. "Or are the stars a little strange?"  
"Uh, they're artifical. Duh!" He replied.  
"Really?" I had watched every Hunger Games possible and they had never announced that little tibit.  
"Yeah, as to not inspire any thoughts of freedom amongst the tributes."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"I've always wanted to be a hovercraft pilot. Knowledge of the stars is key."  
"Wow..." I looked up again. "What do your parents say about that?"  
Dai looked faintly uncomfortable though he tried to hide it; I could read him like a book.  
"You haven't told them, have you?"  
My ginger friend sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
"They'd never believe that I could do it. They want me to become a... a banker or something..."  
"Hey!" I cried, lying my hand across his. "I believe in you!" I leaned in slightly, admiring his eyes for the first time.  
"Hey, if this was a film, or a book, is this the moment where we would kiss?" Damiean asked, blushing slightly.  
"I guess so, but I don't like you like that." I replied, slight coldness in my tone. No point getting his hopes up.  
"Yeah, me neither. Just wondering..." He looked away, cheeks still a little pink.  
"Cool." There was another moment of silence. Did he want to kiss me? That's gross, I mean... eww. Suddenly, the anthem blared out and Damiean sat bolt right up with sword at hand. His sword had whipped up just as quickly as him, he had made a wound in my arm as he sat up. As soon as he realised he patched me up with our First Aid kit, apologising every few seconds as we watched who was dead. Fourteen. The people I mentioned earlier and the boy we found dead in the sand. That means no-one else in the arena has killed anyone since the Cornucopia. I wonder who has allied up? Or where Summer is? But I do know the are seven other people in this arena willing to kill me (only seven because I'm sure that Damiean, Summer and my own self won't kill me.)  
"Kynda, Kynda...Kynda!" Damiean shoves me. I was daydreaming; I must not! Stay alert!  
"Sorry, daydreaming. What do you want?" I saw his green eyes, glistening in the small sunlight left of the day.  
"Why don't you go to sleep, then we can continue when you wake?" He pointed me to the tent, smiling slightly.  
"What about you sleeping?" I asked, worried. I don't think I could cope with his exhaustion on top of everything else.  
"Since when do I sleep?" Reassured, I crawled into the tent and led on top of the sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and next thing I know, I was woken by cannon fire.


	12. Chapter 12

When you watch the games, you see all their movements; everything as it happens. When your in the games, however, you have to wait to find out yourself. The TV won't tell you in here. You also see how they react, to everything. Deaths, surprises, everything. So I'm pretty sure the world was at the edge of their seats when I reacted to that cannon.  
I grabbed my axe and crawled quickly out of the tent, my first sights included a mangled body, a mutation and Damiean, long ginger hair streaked with blood. The mutation had a bear-like figure yet the speed and strength of a large wild cat, such as a lion or tiger. Its long claws swooped through the hazy air as it tried to maul its prey, which, at the moment, was Damiean. He had a sword in his hand and had made several wounds in the bear already. From behind, I sneaked up and threw a couple of axes into the bear's back before it fell to the ground with a sword in his chest. The loud thud as it hit the ground echoed through the forest.  
"Morning," Damiean sang to me with a smile. I slapped him hard around the face, leaving a clear red handprint stinging his cheek.  
"What was that for?" He cried as he staggered away from me, clutching his cheek.  
"Oh, I wonder, PERHAPS IT'S THE FACT YOU DECIDED TO TAKE ON AN EIGHT FOOT TALL BEAR, ON YOUR OWN, WITHOUT WAKING ME UP!" I slapped him again; he was now clucthing both of his cheeks.  
"Chill Kynda, it's not like anyone died." I turned and pointed to the mangled carcass lying on the ground.  
"ARE YOU BLIND? SHE'S DEAD!" I went to slap him again when he stepped back, giving me an angry glare from slightly tearful eyes.  
"It's fine. She ran out of the forest, followed by the bear. I hid behind the tent. She screamed for my help until the bear finished her off. The cannon sounded and we killed it. I don't see what's so wrong about that, Kynda..."

AOR  
Yesterday 1:10PM

There was a long tense pause. I lurched towards him and he flinched, ready for my painful attack. When I hugged him, he gave a little squeak with a puzzled look on his face. After a few seconds hesitation, he wrapped his arms gently round me.  
"Wake me up next time. And don't do anything stupid." I scolded and realeased him, knowing that neither of us liked "effectionate touching". We checked out the carcass on the floor. Her limbs had been vigorously ripped off and she had wounds on her head and torso. It was the girl from 4; at least she couldn't drone on about fish any more. We kicked her aside and packed up, ready to go. We (well I did) estimated by the height of the sun that is was around four in the morning. We were off to find water but I think the thing Damiean wanted to find most was Summer.

We had walked a few hours without meeting any other tributes. We also didn't meet any water. We found some berries, though, that looked plump. Damiean checked them out and they were good to eat. They quenched our thirst a little but minutes later we were thirsty again. Damiean walked very noisily. Perhaps that was why we haven't seen anyone. I could tell by the crunch of the ground below the terrain.  
"Damiean" He turned to me, panting slightly as I spoke. "What if we never find any water?"  
"We will. There's got to be some somewhere or we can rely on Haymitch." He pointed up to the sky.  
"Haymitch?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he is our mentor."  
"Haymitch?" I said again.  
"Yes, I don't see how you can't trust him."  
"Haymitch, the one that agreed, I wasn't allowed sponsors." The was a pause.  
"Oh yeah... Well you've got me, and he is allowed to send me sponsors, so... well, we can trust him, or I can trust him." The terrain beneath our feet, I could tell by Damiean's walking, was changing to more of a splattering noise.  
"Damiean." He turned to me again I pointed below. We were stood in a pool of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

"**." Damiean didn't usually curse but, when necessary, he did. I don't know whether this would be necessary or not but when I remembered his sister was in the arena, I joined him running towards the body. I heard a sigh of relief as he got there. Zillian.  
It was recent, and she was still alive as there was no cannon. I decided to slice her head in 4 pieces.  
"Kynda!" Damiean was still going on about me respecting the dead. He looked a little queasy, still pale from the shock of what could have happened.  
"I was only making death quicker for her." As I said those words, the cannon fired.  
"Well, there's nothing we can do now." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
"I didn't intend to do anything anyway. Let's go through her supplies." Twigs cracked from behind and I turned my head to look. Mycroft was stood there, shaking.  
"Leave her stuff." He was trembling, blood on his hand holding a bow and arrow, ready to shoot at us.  
"Look, Mycroft, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. You can come with us, there is nothing you can do." Damiean used his soothing voice while talking to Mycroft, hands raised to show he wasn't a threat. But there was something about the set of his jaw that reminded me that this wasn't safe. Mycroft could, would and should kill us on the spot.  
"NO! YOU DIDN'T WANT US! YOU WERE COMING AFTER US! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL HER SO I SLIT HER THROAT, WRISTS AND ALL HER TENDONS. IF ANYONE WAS TO KILL HER IT WAS GOING TO BE ME! ME, I TELL YOU, ME!" He had tears in his eyes as he shot the arrow towards us though it flew straight past us both, Mycroft led down in the pool and cried.  
"Dude, do you want me to kill you?"  
"KYNDA!" Damiean shouted at me. "We don't kill our allies." He gave Mycroft a hand and helped him up. We gathered all her supplies and Mycroft came with us.  
"I still vote we kill him." Damiean elbowed me from in front of me.

After hours of walking, Mycroft requested to rest for the night. Damiean agreed. He was ** me off. First night without water, I have to argue with him for about ten minutes before he agreed with me. But with our new best friend Mycroft, he can get away with murder without having an arguement with Daimean.  
"I ain't resting yet. I ain't dying of thrist cause of some tag-along who chose to go to sleep." I started walking again when Damiean's hand rested on my shoulder, stopping me in stride.  
"It's getting dark. We can survive until morning. I bet we're quite close now anyway, so I the morning we won't have to walk far." He was terrible at arguing.  
"If we're so close already, then why stop?" I released myself from his hand, and started walking some more again. "Oh, and by the way, I don't know why you still bother arguing with me, you will know I always win." I turned and walked again when in the corner of my eye, I saw Mycroft sleeping.  
"Look at that." I pointed him out to Daimean. "Lets ditch him."  
"No, he'll hate us again."  
"Who cares, Its either me, or him." Within minutes me and Damiean were walking on our own again.  
"I can't beliveve we did that." Dai mumbled, running his fingers through his hair again. His eyes were childishly innocent but his voice was full of guilt.  
"I can." I made the pace slightly faster as I found the ground was getting slightly squishy again. After a couple of minutes of splashy ground, we found a huge stream that we couldn't see the end of. We guessed it was the edge of the arena. We filled up all of our empty canteens for the first time and set up camp for the night. Two of the canteens, we emptied and filled up again twice.  
"See, told you." I led down and looked up at the stars.  
"Fine, you were right, there I said it, happy now?" He led down with me.

"No."

"Why? We got the water, we can just go one a killing spree now, go back and kill Mycroft, which I don't know why we didn't do, and we know exactly where to find water when we need it." He wasn't thinking clearly, biting the skin of his thumb as he spoke, making his already too quick speech almost unintelligable.  
"Don't you remember your sister is here somewhere. I don't know where but she is 8 1/2 months pregnant." As soon as I finished speaking, Summer emerged from the bushes, wounded and panting.


	14. Chapter 14

"Summer!" Damiean and Summer both ran into each others arms. "What happened to you?"  
"Mycroft. He is after you guys, he found me and chased me around for ages, and I think the baby is coming. Ahhh!" She screamed and he water broke there and then.  
"Crap." Damiean fainted, which made me panic more. Summer was still screaming.  
"Ok, Summer, I just going to get a blanket from our rucsack, then this kid is coming out ok? If there is any danger, whatever happens, safe yourself and your baby not me. Got it?" She faintly nodded as she screamed again, waking up Damiean.  
"Right, on 3 push as hard as you can, 1...2... 3!"  
"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed again.  
"I can't do it." She was sweating, crying and panting, Damiean was panicking next to me, holding Summer's hand.  
"Yes you can Summer, I can see the head!" Damiean fainted again. Helpful. "And again 1...2...3!" This time Summer screamed and pointed behind me, I turned to see Mycroft with a spear in his hand. He hesitated.  
"Summer, remember safe yourself, not me." I closed my eyes hearing Mycrofts grunt as he threw it. I felt nothing. I turn round again and see Damiean led on the floor with a spear through his back. In the corner of my eye I see Mycroft collapse. Behind him the sneaky girl from 5.  
"Either kill me or GET OVER HE AND HELP ME!" I shout at her. She runs over and helps Summer, I turn my attention to Damiean.  
"Damiean man, stay with me, we can do this, Haymitch can, I can trust him." Tears were filling my eyes.  
"I can't Kynda, let me go, don't try, just try and help Summer. Oh and don't touch my stuff." He is pale, and stuttering. I remove the spear from his chest.  
"I won't, I promise." I bend over and kiss him gently on the cheek.  
"Don't forget me Kynda. Take the baby back to District 2. Tell my parents, I love them." He died in my arms as my tears dripped on his wounds. 2 cannons fire and I turn my attention back to Summer who is nearly finished.  
"1 last push..." The next thing I hear is the sound of Summer's baby boy screaming. He is wrapped around the blanket and given to Summer. He stops crying, but Summer continues.  
"He's dead isn't he?" I nod with tears streaming down my cheeks, I turn to the girl from 5, who has just birthed the child.  
"Thank you." She nods back silently, and walks into the woods.  
"Hey!" I stop her "Don't you wanna stay with us?" She looks at me like I have just spoken to her in Japanese or something.  
"Ok, but not for to long." The hovercrafts come over and collect Damiean and Mycroft. I think about Damieans dream of being a Hovercraft Pilot. I wave him off.  
"So whats this little guys name?" I shake the babys hand.  
"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it." She shrugs.  
"How about, Damiean."


End file.
